Absurd
by typo's hickeys
Summary: gaje sih, tapi gak jelasnya bikin sayang. duh. Drabble SEKAI HUNKAI SEJONG. Boys love. Yaoi. non baku. DLDR. RnR
1. Dinner?

Oke, ini ngetik kurang lebih sejam barusan.

Jadi maaf typo yang possibly kebanyakan

karena aku males ngecek xD

HUNKAI/SEKAI SHORT FANFICTION

TyposHickey's Fanfiction

Murni dari pikiran saya. Setengah diadopsi dari daily life saya.

Bahasa non baku

NO PLAGIARISM

DLDR!

Read and Review!

"Halo?!"

Setengah sewot jongin dengan terpaksa ngangkat telfon temen kelasnya, baekhyun. Si cabe kampret itu nelpon disaat yang ga tepat. Saat jongin pengen nelen orang.

"Halo? Jong? Lo gak lagi satnight kan? Jong tugasnya gimana?"

"Bodo. Gue males."

"Buset. Sewot amat ni bocah. Senin depan mesti dikumpulin jong. Kita belom nyicil nih."

"Kerjain besok kan bisa?! Gue males! Lagian ini jatah libur cabe kering. Ogah! Kerjain sendiri aja kalo mau!"

"Lo kenapa jadi nyembur ke gue belatung zimbabwe?!"

"POKOKNYA-SALAH-ELO-NELPON-GUE-PAS-LAGI-BADMOOD"

" YE MANA TAU GUE KAMP-"

Jongin cepet cepet nutup telpon. Langsung tengkurep dikasurnya. Demi apapun jongin lagi gak mood berantem. Gak. Berantem sama baekhyun itu udah cukup bakar kalori kayak jogging sejam. Jongin lagi hemat tenaga. Jongin laper. Dan pacarnya si vampir kampret sehun sok sok gak peka.

Gak. Jongin gak manja kok. Dia jarang minta sehun beliin ini itu, anter sana sini, jemput, dll. Tapi masalahnya laen. Jongin lagi kere. Banget. Duitnya abis buat jajan kemaren. Jongin itu tipe gampang laperan. Gak bisa nahan kalo pengen. Apalagi makan. Dan jalan bareng taemin yang juga doyan makan itu cara terbaik buat ngabisin duit mingguannya.

Jongin udah usaha (re: ngemis ke abangnya) sebelum ngerengek ke sehun. Tapi penolakan abangnya emang ada benernya.

"Ogah jong. Gue juga punya pacar dedek sayang. Kalo gue jajanin lo sekarang. Nasib pacar gue gimana? Lagian lo juga punya cowo. Minta traktirin sehun kek."

Dengan sabda sang abang lah jongin tersadar buat sekali kali jadi pacar yang manja ke sehun.

Tapi dengan kampret sehun tidak membantu suksesnya acara mari-morotin-sehun-sayang-sesekali.

Jongin balik lagi ke hapenya. Scroll up baca line chat dia sama sehun.

Sehun Oh : malem minggu nih

Me : iya nih

Sehun oh: hmm. Dingin lagi.

Me: iya. Makan anget anget enak kayanya. Duh laper"

Sehun oh: makan sih

Me : lagi pengen makan diluar

Sehun Oh: ya sono. beli.

Me : gue lagi keree :((

Sehun Oh : yaelah mie depan portal kan murah.

Me: makan sendiri ga enak

Sehun Oh: ya ajakin mamahnya

Me: lo gak laper?

Sehun Oh : kagak.

Me : tahik ah

"AAAAARRGH SEHUN KAMPRET! GA PEKA! KERE! untung cakep lo. setaan!"

Nyesel sumpah baca lagi. Jongin jadi makin ngejadi. Pengen banting sehun kalo ada doi didepannya.

Drrrt

Jongk ngintip hape sekali lagi. Setengah ngarep sehun ngajakin keluar atau paling gak bilang sorry ke dia. Sayang, yang nongol cuma notif instagram.

7_luhan_m Menyebut anda dalam sebuah komentar

"Ngetag apalagi nih abang si vampir"

Mata jongin berbinar dengan otomatis. Dilayar 5inch nya lagi nampang poto ramen dengan kuah orange kemerahan, topping aduhai. jagung, selada, rumput laut, telor rebus setengah mateng, potongan ayam, jamur.

Shit. Jongin makin laper.

"Teganya lo bang. Disaat adek iparmu kelaparan dan tidak ternafkahi lo malah ngetag ginian. KAKAK ADEK TAHI KALIAN!"

Jongin banting hape. Balik tenggelem bareng selimut sama bantal coklatnya. Pengennya biar ketiduran. Tapi bunyi perutnya bikin gagal ngantuk.

Dengan segenap niat jongin bongkar bongkar baju baju digantungan. Ngarep banget nemu harta karun dalam kantong bajunya sendiri.

"Tau gini gue selipin selembar tiap hari"

Hampir putus asa. Tinggal satu celana dan satu jaket dan jongin belom nemu duit sama sekali. Tangannya mulai grepein kantong belakang celananya dan mulai teraba lembaran kucel didalemnya.

"Dua puluh ribu! Aaaa dikit lagi buat esnya"

Ganti jaket yang dia grepein. Dan puji tuhan. Lima ribuan masih myempil di ujung saku jaketnya.

"Ramyeon sayang jongin datang!"

Jongin langsung make asal hoodienya sambil turun tangga. jongin laper. Bodo amat make celana pendek bekas bobo seharian.

Sampe depan pintu jongin hampir nabrak seseorang.

Diem bentar.

"Lo ngapain kesini?!"

Sehun mandangin jongin dari atas kebawah.

"Gue.. mau nyamperin pacar gue"

"Minggir ah"

Jongin dorong sehun minggir gitu aja. Tapi hoodienya ditarik sehun.

"E-eh apaan sih?!"

"Eh, cabe gagal. Mau kemana? Ha?"

Jongin masih narik hoodie nya tanpa balik badan.

"Mau jual diri! Gue laper. ga ada duit. Pacar gue ga mau nafkahin. Sana lo -ah!"

sehun ilang kesabaran sama pacar bar barnya satu ini.

"Oh mau jual diri? Bodi kaya gini dipermak dulu biar cepet dilirik om. Mau gue bantu pasarin sekalian? Heh?"

"Sehun~" jongin melas.

"Sok sok an jual diri. Udah pede mau ngenakin suami orang? orang Suami sendiri belom pernah dipuasin. Nih dedek sehun manjain dulu. Sekalian latihan. baru ngenakin om om"

"Sehun!"

Jongin tutup kuping sambil balik badan. Jijay juga denger sehun ngomong macem mucikari handal.

Sehun balik natap datar muka sebel jongin datar. Ngerangkul jongin paksa. Kepala jongin dia ketekin. Sorry not sorry ketek sehun harum tante.

"Makanya orang baru dateng ajakin masuk kek. Sapa kek. Dengerin kek. Apalagi suami"

"Kapan lo ngawinin gue?!"

"Mau kawin sekarang? Yaudah ayo. gue siap. Ahh akhirnya."

Sehun ngelepas jepitan ketek dia di jepala jongin. Tangannya akting mau buka gespernya.

"Eh omes lo mau ngapain?!"

"Ngawinin elo lah"

Jongin dorong sehun masuk rumahnya

"Ya jangan depan pintu juga! Kamar gue kek."

"Eh seriusan? Yuk sekarang sayang?"

"Anjay. gue becanda. Mamaaaah"

Sehun ketawa liat muka jongin yang diem diem memerah merona.

"Ceilah malu dia"

"Lo ngomongnya jorok!"

Jongin balik sewot. Sehun ketawa gemes.

Sehun duduk canggung diliatin jongin kaya gini. Jongin terus liatin sehun dengan alis berkerut hampir gandeng.

"Ngambek banget ya?"

"Menurut lo?!"

"Sori deh.. pengen apa sih?"

Jongin noleh kasar. Ga mau liat muka melas sehun. Sehun kalo melas jatohnya unyu. Jongin khawatir ngambeknya ga bertahan lama cuma gara gara di puppy eyesin setan gantengnya. Ga lucu lah.

"Pengen ramen. Sama float." Masih mode mengacuhkan sehun. Tapi otaknya gagal fokus. Postingan ramyeon yang dikasih liat luhan bikin dia secara setengah ga sadar ngomong yang bikin dia ngidam dari tadi. Sehun keluar pun dia ga sadar.

"Hun? Sehun? Dia kemana? Tadi beneran sehun kan? Bukan setan?"

Jongin mulai was was. Tengokin kamar mandi, dapur, liatin lantai dua, intipin kolong.

Sehun gak ada!

"Bantuin kek"

Suara sehun dari pintu udah kayak suara pangeran kemalaman di telinga jongin.

Jongin bengong liat Siluet sehun yang keribetan sama kantong kantong plastik lumayan gede ditangan kanan kiri yang ga bisa masuk karena pintu yang kebuka sebelah.

jongin buru buru bantuin sehun bawa beberapa kantong.

"Apaan nih?"

"Buka aja"

Jongin buru buru buka salah satu kantong plastik yang paling deket.

"Sori ya bukan ramen. Kalo ramen bawanya susah."

"Whoa! Jjajangmyeon!"

Sehun senyum liat muka seneng jongin.

"Tiga mangkuk? Buat mama?"

"Bukan. Buat kamu. Kan biasanya suka kurang kalo cuma satu."

"Tai lo. makasih hun! Tapi.. ntar gue gendutan. Gak ah"

"Bawel. Tinggal makan aja banyak gaya lo. Pokonya abisin. Besok olahraga bareng gue"

Kata sehun sambil ngasih paper bag gede ke jongin. Jongin nerima dengan muka oon. Pas dia buka tasnya mukanya langsung balik ke mode girang.

"Airmax! Akhirnyaa"

Sehun meluk box sepatu baru yang barusan dikasih sehun. Girang banget. lama banget pengen beli sepatu itu tapi ga keturutan. Uangnya keburu abis terus.

"udah cepetan makan. Es krimnya leleh entar."

"Lo beli eskrim?"

"Iya noh -ack!"

Sehun kaget jongin tiba tiba meluk dia kenceng.

"Sayaang banget sama albino cimit cimit ku. Beli apa aja? Kayanya banyak banget?"

"Gue bingung mau nyogok lo pake apaan. Bang luhan bilang sogok pake makanan favorit lo. Tapi lo kan semua makanan juga di sikat."

Jongin melotot.

"Hehe. Jadi ya.. gue beli semua aja. Jjajangmyeon, Es krim, Cola, Pizza, Pocky, ayam, jus, snack apa tadi. Tauk. Gue lupa"

"Yaampun sehun" mata jongin berbinar binar menatap sehun.

"Yaudah makan cepet!"

"Lo juga makan"

"Iya gue temenin bawel."

"Hehe"

"Jangan ngambek ya?"

Jongin ngangguk sambil makan.

"Jangan diem diem jual diri ya?"

Jongin keselek.

"Bercanda sayang. kalo mau jual diri ngomong sama aku biar aku pasarin ke temen temen"

Jongin ngelempar bantal sofa kenceng ke sehun.

"Hahaha. Udah ah. makan. Besok bangun pagi. Kita jogging. Kalo ga bangun gue siram pake pipis"

"Sehun jijik!"

END

Oke, ini cuma selingan ditengah macetnya exchangeable. Seriusan aku buntu. Plotnya mendadak berubah di chapt 3 kemaren. Oh tidak.

Ini drabble/? Kepanjang :v

Pengennyavsih bikin berchapter yang tiap chapternya satu jalan cerita cuma tiap chaptnya bisa di baca terpisah. Cuma penggalan kegiatan sehari hari hunkai gitu sih.

Dan~ ini... sebenernya sih agak bias gender. Ini bisa dianggep GS bisa juga enggak. terserah kalian. But tbh, pas ngetik ini aku bayangin jonginnya cewe xD menye kan kalo dibayangin dia cowo? Soalnya~ ya.. ini... setengah ngambil dari pengalaman xD

Jadi? Part berikutnya enakan GS apa yaoi?

Dan lagi, aku agak gagap sama ffn. Gimana caranya biar text tetep tercetak miring/tebel/ditengah ? Karena tiap publish text ku mesti balik polos kaya ga diapa apain/?

Ajari saya senpai!

-Typo's Hickeys-


	2. birthday

Birthday

Typo's hickeys©

Beware of typo(s), homourless, sweetless.

Diadopsi dari daily life dengan beberapa penambahan adegan.

Jadi, mohon maaf kalo jatuhnya jijik xd

Enjoy!

Jongin masih merem, tapi tangannya udah cukup bangun buat grepein bantal, kasur dan kawan-kawan. apa lagi kalo gak nyariin si anak kesayangan, hape.

Hape depan muka, melek dikit, lirik jam.

06.43

"lima menit lagi"

Jongin balik merem sambil meluk si hape. Merem doang, lalu balik melek karena ngantuknya udah keburu ilang. Semalem jongin tidur sorean, sekitar jam sebelas dia tepar di kasur yang seprei ga kepasang bener. _Well,_ salahin temen kurang ajarnya yang _hyperaktif_ ngalahin cacing ayan. Baekhyun ga bisa berhenti gelundungan di kasur jongin. Baekhyun sukses bikin kamar ancurnya seketika jadi kandang sapi abis kawin.

Jongin ngelirik ke makhluk jalang yang masih tengkurep sambil ngorok tipis disampingnya. Baekhyun belom bangun. Jongin gak tau semalem itu bocah tidur jam berapa tapi banyak kemungkinan baekhyun tidur pagi. Semalem baekhyun sebel sama anak sedivisinya di kampus. Dan baekhyun yang lagi sebel sama seseorang pasti bakal ga ada abisnya buat nyumpah nyumpahin orang yang bikin dia keki sampe subuh. Entah sama siapa doi ngomel semalem.

"oi. Pagi, selamat ulang tahun. Mwah"

Jongin yang lagi buka _lockscreen_ ngernyit jijik tiba-tiba. bangke disampingnya ngeluarin suara. Ini keajaiban. dia bisa berselamat pagi ria bareng baekhyun karena biasanya kalo tidur berdua bareng baekhyun, mereka bangun barengan lalu dibuka teriakan semacam "kuliah njing! Setengah jam lagi! Mandi bego!". Ditambah kecupan busuk dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. pagi ini baekhyun Eww banget.

Ucapan selamat uang tahun?

Jongin cepet-cepet liat kalender di hapenya dengan muka asem "ewh, pada akhirnya lo tetep tambah tua jong". Jongin ngedesah ga iklas.

Sekarang jongin sembilan belas taun. udah gede, dewasa katanya. Tapi seratus persen jongin sadar diri dia lima persen pun gak ada indikasi dewasa sama sekali. _Well_ , kalau 'dewasa' yang itu masalahnya lain lagi.

Seharusnya yang dipengenin jongin sekarang gimana caranya jadi orang bener. Gak pecicilan. mengingat dia makin tua. Tapi realitanya jongin masih kaya bocah. yang gelinjangan liat boneka larva kuning super gede dengan lobang idung yang siap dia upilin, yang masih mikirin hura-hura konser, tiket gratis, bias, dll bukan tugas, judul skripi, kerja, jaringan, dll. dan fantasi jongin masih pada hal-hal konyol yang bener-bner jauh dari dewasa.

Kalo pun boleh _make a wish_ jongin mau umurnya balik jadi empat belas tahun aja, biar dia masih pantes dan maklum jadi _alayers._

Suara serak bangke disebelahnya balik ngeganggu jongin.

"oh ya, dapet salam dari om minho selamat ulang tahun, tambah seksi."

"dih" jongin begidik abis noyor kepala baekhyun. Tapi ujungnya minta salam balik buat si om minho (dia anak paling tua dikelas. Makanya manggil om)

"yang ngomong gitu minho bukan gue bangsat" baekhyun balik dorong tubuh jongin terus balik merem ngerapetin selimut.

Jongin kembali bercengkrama bareng anak kesayangannya. _Scrolling_ sosmednya mulai instagram. Dilanjut bbm.

Di kolom pembaruan jongin ngeliat pm ucapan buat dia dari temen kecil sampe bangkotan mulai berseliweran. Yang masang foto waras, foto derp, teks, sampe editan gaje. Salah satu display picture temen BBMnya yang lagi nampangin foto candid jongin dengan stiker balon alay di tambah tulisan _"promo hari ulang tahun, untuk 30 om pertama. Booking sekarang gratis blow job + free pass"_

Itu DP punya baekhyun. dengan otomatis jongin ngedeket ke baekhyun. bisikin "ba-ji-ngan".

Baekyun seketika bangun karena bocah jiwa jalang itu emang gampang banget geli (atau sange ya?) bahkan Cuma dengan ditowel punggung bagian atas deket tenguknya.

"apaan?" tanya baekyun.

"makasih ucapannya cuk"

"oh iya sama sama cuk. Tenang udah ada yang booking" baekhyun nyengir sambil ngacungin jempol.

Baekhyun bangun sambil bawa hape. Pindah telentang di lantai sambil maen hape. Sedangkan jongin juga balik ngecek BBM yang masuk.

3 _voice note_ dari temen SMP sama SMA yang ngucapin, nyanyiin, doain yang baek-baek buat jongin. Mereka teman normal jongin. Mereka syariah, bersih dan polos.

Beberapa pesan baru dengan isi serupa juga dari teman temannya yang lain. Kemudian _scroll_ lagi muli nongol pesan pesan dari temen temen kampus. Yah, temen-temen bajingan seperkotoran jongin.

' _jong, hbd. Moga fantasi nya makin liar'_

' _hbd cuk, tambah 'dewasa' ya. gedein bokongnya'_

' _jongin~ selamat ulang tahun. Smoga orderannya rame ya'_

' _eh bajingan nambah umur. WYATB'_

' _tambah tua lo, dijaga, jangan tambah kendor. Kan yang rapet bikin enak'_

' _selamat ulang tahun nghh~ otw nyiapin massa buat gangbang. Siap siap'_

Jongin banting hape. apa apaan?! Manaada ceritanya orang ngucapin ulangtaun pake acara 'nghh' nyempil?! Itu hak paten cerita xerita demenannya!

Jongin ogah baca yang trusannya. "yatuhan gue mesti ganti temen." Baekhyun ngikik liat muka jongin "bau bau mami baek dapet panen duit ini ya~"

Jongin nimpuk muka baekhyun pake bantal "ada ya temen jual temen?" Baekhyun ketawa sambil balik balesin bbm.

 _Klung!_

1 bbm baru masuk.

Jongin mendadak senyum senyum gaje liat nama yang mncul di panel notifkasi hapenya. Sehun, setan gantengnya.

 _ **Sehun:**_

" _cabe gagal kesayangan ultah. Selamat ulang tahun ya..WYATB"_

Seketika muka jongin surem. _Udah? Gitu doang?_.

Setengah hati jongin ngetik balesan standar buat sehun. Sestandar ucapan sehun buat dia.

 _ **Jongin:**_

" _hahah. Yoi, thx"_

Jongin mencet ikon _send_ setengah hati. Bayangin lah, cowo sendiri ga ada spesialin apa apa pas lo ultah. Nyesek njing. "untung lo ganteng" batin jongin.

 _Klung! Klung! Klung!_

 _Byun baekhyun; picture received_

"lo sama gue jarak semeter baek. apa susahnya ngasi liat hape lo daripada ngirimin gambar?"

"cabe organik bawel. Buka aja. Gue lagi seru. Bisnis nih bisnis!" baekhyun balik fokus sama hapenya sambil ngikik gaje.

Jongin nurut, dia balik ke hapenya nengokin apa yang barusan dikirim baekhyun. Empat foto hasil _screenshoot_ percakapan bbm. Diakhiri pesan dari baekhyun _'lumayan jong buat nonton konser'._ Jongin ngernyit bingug lalu buka satu persatu gambar yang dikirim bakhyun.

 _ **sehun :**_

 _-be cabe traktir gue be, lagi ga ada duit._

 _-eh, temen lo yang semok suruh sini kek. Biar gue kenyang._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _\- lo kira gue ada duit? Sama bego TTTT_

 _Temen siapa? Jongin?_

 _Anjing, lo laper perut apa titit? njing. xD_

 _Daftar dong ganteng~ mami baek lagi ngadain promo kan di DP ;)_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _: - gue bokek serius. Duit dipinjem chanyeol._

 _-leh uga promo nya. Berapa mih pas nya?_

 _-kalo harga sesuai kantong sekaran gue ikutan booking mih._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _-bangsat hahaha_

 _ **Sehun :**_

 _-pokonya gue kudu masuk 30 yang dapet promo baek!_

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _-lo cowo sendiri masih ngemis promo njir. Kere kebangetan._

 _-order belum termasuk sewa hotel ya :v_

 _ **Sehun:**_

 _\- dibilang gue lagi kere. Jongin mesti pahamin keadaan suami._

 _-alah, beres. Kamar gue siap. Jauh lebih memadai daripad hotel. 'mainan'nya juga ready stok._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _-mau pelayanan model apa nih? Biar si jongin bisa nyesuaiin._

 _ **Sehun:**_

 _-yang penting bisa beronde ronde. Sama harder harderan dikit lah._

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _-wkwk, okai ganteng~ nanti tante tanyain jonginnya ya~_

 _ **Sehun:**_

 _-lenjeh lon taik xD_

 _-kalo servis kurang memuaskan anak mami ga balik ya. Buat gue._

Jongin ngelempar hapenya, langsung balik badan tengkurep sambil nutup muka pake bantal.

"bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsat. Bangsaaatt. Mama temen jongin bajingan maaa!"

Baekhyun yang denger rengekan jongin yang lagi mode 'dedek jongin anak kethayangan mama' seketika ngakak.

"ini job jong! Katanya lo pengen nonton SNSD? Pengen dapet tempat paling depan? Mepet tante yuri? Kalo ngelayanin tante doang lu lama kayanya! Om om bayarannya jauh lebih menjamin. Percaya sama mami."

"kalo klien gue model sehun boro-boro konser. Makan bareng lo yang tiap hari nge _junkfood_ belom sebulan juga udah kurangbego! Sama dosen kek. Pak siwon misalnya?"

"Oh gampang~ besok senin mami pasarin ke pak siwon sambil nyetor proposal."

"Bajingan"

"hahahaha"

 _Klung!_

 _ **Sehun:**_

 _kamu lagi di jual baekhyun :v cabe lagi negosiasi sama pengusaha muda kaya raya_

 _ **jongin:**_

 _elo njing! Pengusaha kaya bisul onta! Pengusaha nyari promoan. Dih._

 _ **Sehun :**_

 _Kok lo tau? .-._

 _ **Jongin:**_

 _Cabe ngember_

 _ **Sehun:**_

 _cabe busuk. -_-_

 _ya bagus deh kalo udah tau. Jadi bisa kapan mulai servis? Om tunggu di kamar om ya sayang, jam 6 ya. mumpung rumah om sepi. enakan di kamar om. Jgn lupa manis. Om sehun tunggu. :*_

 _ **jongin:**_

 _bajingan, gue jijik :((_

 _ **sehun:**_

 _wkwk inget sayang,om tunggu!_

"ASTAGA. HIDUP HAMBA GAK SEHINA INI, TUHAN!"

Seriusan, jongin beneran bergidik baca bbm dia sama sehun. Baekhyun dari tadi Cuma ngeliatin jongin sambil nahan ketawa jaga-jaga biar jongin gak makin ngejadi ngamuknya. Jongin ngibas ngibasin tangannya semacam gerakan kipasan buat netralin ati. Terus balik ngubekin _feed_ bbm.

' _HBD jongin, meski kita gak pernah ketemu, aku disini kau disana. Mari tua besama-sama eaaa. Moga mimpi enaena sama yuri!'_

"AMIN YATUHAN! AMIN! Kabulkan doa temankubya tuhan! Dia orang terniaya!" Spontan jongin teriak teriak, doa yang nyelip di _personal message_ salah satu temen dunia maya nya emang ngegambarin wish dia ke bias nya. Kembali bakhyun diambil perhatiannya dari sang hape Cuma gara gara teriakan bar bar jongin.

"pake DP ah"

Jongin cepet-cepet ganti DP bbm nya pake hasil _screenshoot_ PM temen dumaynya. DP udah kepasang, jongin bikin PM.

' _doa terbaik tahun ini. Jeng jeng jeng'_

Jongin meluk hapenya sambil ngeliatan poster yuri yang nempel di dinding depan ranjang dia pas. Senyum gaje ga ketiggalan ikut nangkring didepan poster sang kwon yuri.

"whoaa, enaena sama tante yuri. Whoaa tante yur- uh?"

 _Drrtt.. drrtt.._

Tiba-tiba hape jongin geter. Dilayarnya ketulis 'setan ganteng'. Nama kontak sehun.

" _jongin!"_

"hoh?"

" _pm sama dp lo"_

"Oh iya. Gue di doain gitu hun! Yes!"

" _ganti gak?"_

"dih apaan. ogah. Nunggu terkabul"

" _oh sekarang doyannya melon? Heh?"_

"yakalo punya tante yuri doyan lah! Gede. cakep juga. Ih"

" _yauda, tokyo banana punya gue disimpen aja. Kasih ke cewe lain."_

"SEHUN!"

" _YA MAKANYA JANGAN MASANG DP SAMA PM YANG ITU!"_

"sehun lo apaan sih? Pms kaga. Hamil kaga."

" _GUE LAGI CEMBURU CABE GAGAL! GA PEKA AMAT LO!"_

" _..."_

Mestinya sehun tau kalo sekarang jongin kicep. Pipi merah, nahan senyum, gigit bibir bawah. Jongin malu campur seneng .

"y-ya, gue ganti. Gue ganti."

" _gitu kek! Btw sori ya hari ini gak bisa ngajakin kamu jalan kemana-mana hari ini. Lagi mau ketempat bang luhan sama mama. Mm.. yaudah, bye. Happy birthday sayang.."_

"i-iya, ati ati ya"

Jongin makin nyungsep ke bantalnya sambil nungging. "gue berasa anak perawan desa kepang dua abis dilamar anak kades njir".

Jongin guling-guling ga jelas dikasurnya sambil senyum manis. Gak berhenti sampe mamanya ngasih tau ada yag nunggu dia dibawah.

Chanyeol dengan bawaan yang gak sedikit langsung seyum dari ujung kuping kiri ke kanan. Sambil basa-basi chanyeol duduk di teras jongin sambil mulai mindahin barang-barang yang ada di tangan dia ke jongin. Boneka larva super gede yang bikin jongin gelinjangan udah ditangan jongin. Jongin masih cengo kagum liat lubang idung boneka larva yang diidam idamkan udah jyta didepan mata. kue tart berdiameter 24cm dengan _iced buttercream_ dan tambahan wajah _iron man_ diaatas kuenya. Dan dua _paper_ bag yang jongi ga tau apa isinya. Jongin ga bisa ga melongo nerima titipan sehun.

"dari sehun. Hh. Gila ngrepotin, kalian."

"hehe, sori sori. makasih loh yeol btw"

"iya. Dalemnya ada surat kata sehun. Ah gue capek. Minum kek."

Jongin ngangguk ngangguk.

"oh iya iya. hehe. Ambil aja di kulkas. Eh didalem ada baekhyun. Dikamar gue."

"iya? Gue masuk ya?"

"Iya. Sono"

"Suratnya baca jong"

"Yayaya"

oOo

 _dear cabe gagal jonginku thayang :v_

 _apa? Mau komplain gue ga bisa romantis? Ga usah. Gue tahu diri klo itu._

 _Larvanya udah ya, besok-besok kalo jalan bareng lagi jangan norak dpan toko orang. Pengen gue ga akuin pacar tapi gue sayang. Banget. Gimana nih? :(_

 _Kuenya diabisin! Jangan kaih kemonggu! Ga tau gimana carany gue balik udah tinggal sisa kotaknya. (iya, tatakannya telen aja. Lo kan rakus. Mwah)_

 _Itu juga SNSD. Udah cukup, kalo ga bisa ngurangin jangan nambah bias. Gue cpek cemburu, dasar! Gasa lirik liik cewe/coo lain selain OH SEHUN. Emang gu kurang apa? TTATT_

 _Terus. . ._

 _Skinny jeans ga ah di pake lagi! Apaan celana kekecilan masih aja dipake. Kasihan titid lo! Kasihanin gue juga tiap jam empet kesel liat temen-temen lo liatin aset gue. GANTI! Itu udah ada dua. Kalo kurang beli lagi, ga punya duit ngomong gue, kalo giue punya duit juga pasti gue beliin. Jangan nyusahin mama. Jangan ngadu ke cowo orang. Yang ada lo ditelanjangin ditempat._

 _Terus kaos nya, tadi gue liat ada distro baru. Kembar kemvaran gitu. Gue pengen ngalay sesekali. Lagian biar keliatan kalo lo punya gue. Pake ya. Gue satu. Lo satu._

 _Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga semua yang terbaik ibrikan untukmu. Amin_

 _Tetep jadi jonginnya sehun. Love you._

 _._

 _._

Sehun bajingan. Jongin _speechless._

Fin

Wkakakaka aku jijik xD

Well, biarkan aku sedikit meratapi bagaimana bajingannya teman-temanku kemarin pagi. Serius, kalian kapan bersihnya?! /abaikan/ _But i love them._

Iya, ini sweetless, ini garing, ini gaje, ini ngayal jiji. Iya ku tau itu marimar/?

Terus, ceritanya jonggin fanboy snsd. Maafkeun haters GG. Tapi mau bikin jadi fanboy soneta juga lebih anjay.

Ffn susah ya kalo masukon banyak simbol berjejeran? Kok suka ngilnag sendiri? .-.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

.

Oh, barangkali ada yg baca exchangeable ku? Discontinyu kayanya TTTT Aku ngerasa totally failed. A jalan cerita, ga bahasa, ga adegan mature nya. Ancur rasanya. Thankseu!


	3. pantai

**PANTAI**

 **SEKAI/HUNKAI/SEJONG**

 **YAOI/BxB/BOYS LOVE**

 **TYPO'S HICKEYS**

 **DRABBLE**

 **BAHASA AMBURADUL || TYPO AS MY NAME || HUMOURLESS || SWEETLESS**

"besok ya. Sampe sana kita mesti nyobain semua wahana. Gak boleh ada yang kelewatan, ya? Ya?"

"hmm"

"terus makan.. alah gampanglah. Nunggu laper, ya?"

"hmm"

"terus yang paling penting.. kita-harus-kepantai. Ya hun, ya? Ya? Ya?"

 _Cup!_

Jongin kicep. Matanya ngebulet lucu.

"bawel. Itu bibir kalo dipake ngoceh terus terusan bikin pengen disumpel pake titit tau gak?"

Jongin nimpuk sEhun pake bantal sofa.

"Ya terserah kamu. Sekarang istirahat. Siapin yang kamu butuhin besok. Udah malem, Langsung tidur! Gausah mangkal. Aku mau pulang dulu."

"ciye.. aku-kamuan.." jongin nyengir terus ngakak. Sehun ngedecak sebel. "kan biar romatis sekali kali jong. Kayak orang orang.." Jongin makin ngakak. Sehun Yang lagi belajar romantis sesuai standar pacaran umum itu jatohnya aneh. "lo sehun pacar gue bukan sih? Kesambet apa?"

"bukan, bukan pacar lo. gue.. belahan jiwa lo" jongin keselek. Tangannya langsung ngedorong sehun mundur sampe depan pintu rumahnya. "cepet pulang deh pak, omongan bapak bikin anak saya nendang nendang. pengen muntah." Sehun ketawa. "kok udah isi? Kapan gue nyoloknya?"

"pede. orang ini anak bang luhan kok. Enakan punya abangnya daripada adeknya" jawab jongin dengan kepala nyembul di pintu yang hampir dia tutup. "iya. Punya bang luhan gede loh. Kayanya." Denger jawaban jongin sehun tiba tiba pengen cincang titit luhan, abangnya. tangan sehun belagak mau buka zipper celananya "sini deh jong. Mangap coba. Gue jejelin sini. Punya bang luhan gak sampe tiga perempat dari punya gue kalo mau tau."

 _BRAK!_

"PULANG SONO!"

Sehun nyengir songong, masih ngeliat pintu rumah jongin yang udah ketutup. Sehun berani jamin jongin lagi sumpah serapahin dia sambil nutupin mukanya yang anget-anget kepiting rebus.

~o0o~

"lo gapapa?" tanya sehun sambil liatin jongin yang masih mondar mandir nyari jaketnya.

"bang, jaket jongin dimana?!" bukannya ngejawab sehun, jongin masih lomba teriak rumpi sama suho yang didalem kamar.

"udah abang balikin dek. Cari di belakang pintu. Nyantol disana kemaren."

"GAK ADA!"

"yauda dicuci mama berarti"

'YAH KOK DICUCII?!"

Jongin manyun. Kakinya ga bisa biasa. Jalan sambil dihenta hentakin. "jong?" sehun liat muka jongin jadi agak ragu buat tetep berangkat. "apa?" jawab jongin sambil make ranselnya.

"lo sehat? Kok pucet?" sehun mulai ngerasa kawatir liat pacarnya. Mua jongin ga secerah biasanya. Jongin mungkin lagi sakit tapi dia maksain diri. Sehun tau sendiri segimana antusiasnya jongin sama rencana hari ini.

"gue sehat. Gak papa. Berangkat yuk"

Sehun deketin jongin. Punggung tangannya nyentuh kening jongin. "anget gini. Gausa berangkat ya? Istarahat aja"

"mumpung libur sehuun. Gue gakpapa. Bawa jalan jalan juga ntar sehat."

"liburan lain kali aja. Abis semester juga libur panjang kok."

"gue pengennya sekarang. Gue udah ngumpulin semangat. Kalo lo ga mau yaudah gue sama bakhyun juga gapapa"

Sehun gelagapan. Jongin ditambah sakit samadengan sensi.

"i-iya deh berangkat. Tapi.." mata sehun turun dari wajah sampe kaki jongin. Jongin pake kaos kuning polos sama celana krem pendek se paha. "bajunya ganti ya? Celananya deh. Ganti yang panjangan. Pake jaket ya?"

"jaket gue di cuci. Lo denger sendiri kan. Jaket satunya ketinggalan dirumah baekhyun. Ga usah ganti udah. Gue gapapa. Lagian gak pake motor kan? Gak bakal masuk angin. Udah, berangkat yok." Paksa jongin sambil nyeret sehun ke mobil.

~o0o~

Sehun setengah nyesel nurutin jongin. Baru setengah jam jalan jongin udah ketiduran. Sehun ga bakal ngerasa cemas kalo jongin Cuma sekedar ketiduran biasa. Tiap jalan bareng juga jongin gak pernah gak tidur di mobil. Yang bikin sehun kawatir jongin maki pucet. Bibir berisinya yang biasanya merah jadi pucet. Geter pula. Alis jongin bolak bolak ngernyit kayak lagi nahan pusing. Jongin tidur dengan posisi tangannya yang meluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya rapet, sekali-kali telapak kakinya saling menggesek nyari anget. Jongin juga menggigil. Akhirnya seehun matiin AC mobilnya meskipun sebenernya sehun paling gak betah sama udara dalem mobil yang gerah.

Sehun parikirin mobilnya didepan minimarket pinggir jalan. Buru buru masuk buat beli roti, air, sama obat seadanya. Sehun gak tau mau ngapain lagi. Dia tau, jongin itu keras kepala. dia bakal nolak metah-mentah kalo sehun mita balik pulang aja. Begitu masuk mobil sehun bangunin jongin pelan. "jong, sarapan dikit ya?" jongin gelengin kepala tanpa buka mata. "minum obat dulu, jong". Jongin masih ga mau bangun "gue Cuma butuh tidur kok" jawab jongin sambil nyari posisi tidur. "kalo ga mau, kita balik sekarang. Mending lo diemin gue daripada lo sakitnya makin parah." Jongin buka mata pelan. Sehun ngasih sebungkus roti ke jongin. Sementara jongin makan, sehun Cuma liatin jongin cemas sambil bawain botol air yang udah dia buka. "Cuma beli satu?" tanya jongin. Sehun langsung nyerahin bungkusan roti lain ke jongin. Jongin langsung buka rotinya. "lo juga makan." Kata jongin sambil nyodorin roti yang barusan dia buka ke bibir sehun. Sehun ngambil roti yang disodorin jongin, makan sambil ngawasin jongin.

"obatnya cepet diminum". Jongin nurut. "nanti aku bangunin kalo udah sampe pantai." Jongin mau protes. Seharusnya mereka gak langsung ke pantai. Rencananya mereka jalan jalan ke satu _theme park_ baru kpantai. Tapi liat mata sehun sama cara ngomong sehun, jongin milih diem. Sehun jarang pake aku-kamu kecuali lagi serius, marah, sama cemas.

Pas perjalanan rasanya sehun udah ga bisa nahan gerah. Berasa dilema mau nyalain AC mobil apa gak. Di depan jajaran toko pasar tradisional sehun milih nepi. Keluar dari mobil bentar nyari angin. Tepat disamping tempat sehun nepi ada toko yang kayanya jual bantal, guling, dan alat tidur lainnya.

"bu, ada selimut gak? Yang agak tebel." Si pemilik toko ngasih sehun pilihan beberapa selimut. Selimut dengan motif kartun yang sebenernya kanak-kanakan banget. Pada akhirnya sehun milih selimut coklat dengan gambar beruang kecil yang lagi bobo unyu di gendongan si beruang gede. Liat gambar selimutnya sehun gak tau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri keinget jongin yang tidur ngeringkuk di mobilnya.

Begitu masuk mobil sehun langsung masangin selimut ke jongin dengan hati-hati. takut jongin kebangun. Setelah mastiin semua badan jongin udah ketutup selimut sebatas leher, sehun nyalain AC mobilnya dengan suhu yang gak sedingin biasanya.

~o0o~

Jam lima sore, hampir seharian sehun nyetir ditemenin jongin yang tidur. Mereka berangkat jam sepuluh pagi. Perjalanan ke pantai tiga jam. Sehun juga gak ngerti kenapa jongin milih pantai yang jauhnya lumayan. Sehun sempet berhenti sekitar tiga jam juga buat tidur. Gak tau kenapa nyetir mobil ditmenin jongin yang lagi sakit rasa capek nya bisa kerasa berkali kali lipat. Sehun juga sebenernya udah sampe daerah patai sekitar jam tiga sore. Tapi dia sengaja gak mau bangunin jongin, biar jongin istirahat. Sehun mampir mampir beli makanan lagi. Dilanjut muter muter nyari tempat yang bisa buat parkir sekaligus dapet _view_ bagus. Setelah dapet satu tempat yang lumayan sepi, sebuah spot di pinggiran tebing yang menghadap langsung ke pantai yang lagi sunset, sehun markirin mobilnya. Jok mobil diturunin setelah musik keputer. Sehun duduk nyender santai sambil dengerin _playlist_ dan nunggu jongin bangun. Ga lama sehun nyender santai, jongin kebangun.

"hun"

"iya sayang?"

"udah sampe?"

"liat kedepa deh."

Jongin beringsut. Nyingkirin selimut yang nutupin tubuhnya. "kok ada selimut di mobil? lo beli atau gima-na.."

Jongin melongo liat pemandangan didepan dia. "sehun, bagus banget.."

Sehun senyum liat wajah jongin yang keliatan banget bahagianya. Matanya berbinar. Bibirnya kebuka sambil senyum. Sehun ga tau liatin ajah jongin bisa bikin dia jadi seadem ini.

 _Cause all of me, loves all of you_

 _Love yor curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all tome, i give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my begining_

 _Even when im lose im winnin'_

"anjir _backsound_ nya sok rokmantis" jongin ngakak. Suasana rusak seketika.

Muka sehun seketika ganti mode triplek lagi. Jongin pacar bar barnnya balik. Sehun juga ga nyadar kenapa bisa pas gini lagu yang keputer sama yang dia rasain. "kayaknya mending lo sakit aja deh, jong. Lo sehat ngerusak suasana romantis gue doang bisanya." Jongin makin ngakak

"gue ga makud rusak suasana yang kata lo romantis hun. Tapi, gue bawaan pengen ketawa kalo lo jadi sok jadi romeo gini. Gak pantes tau gak?". Jongin berhenti ketawa. Ngakak barbar keganti sama senyum super manis. "Gue suka romantis yang sesuai sama diri lo sendiri, hun. Jauh lebih suka itu. _Sehun as sehun_ "

"huahahahahaha" ganti sehun yang rese. jongin cemberut. "kok lo ngkak sih?!". Sehun berusaha gak ketawa. "dan lu juga jauh lebih jijay kalo sok serius kaya tadi. Huahahahaha"

"sialan"

"love you too jong"

.

.

Saat itu bibir sehun mendekat. Nafas sehun kerasa hangat diwajah jongin. _they're kissing_.

TYPHIC NOTES:

Biarkan aku sambuatn sejenak.

Pertama makasih yang udah besedia review/follow/favorite ff paling gak mutu sejagad ffn ini. Kekuatan dan ketabahan mata anda ntuk bertahan baca tulisan super berantakan ini sangat saya apresiasi. Terimakasih banyak.

Kedua, maafkeun diksi yang receeeh banget. Gak enak dibaca, mbulet, riweuh, dll. maaf bangett *bow. Ini juga chapter yang paling ga jelas, gak ada lucunya sama sekali, apalagi romantis. Gak blas -_- (lha emang yang sebelumnya lucu? Romantis? ga juga sih.. ToT) salah ku juga sih ngetik sambil baper all of me –john Legend sama pamit -tulus (padahal ga nyambung ya). Dan typo. Kalo masih liar kebangetan maaf yaa. ): aku jug gak ngerti penyakit/? typo bisa separah ini -_-

Keempat, DEAR AUTHOR-NIM KAPAN KALIAN UPDATE? KAPAN PUBLISH? TTOTT


	4. video call

ABSURD SERIES: VIDEO CALL

TYPOSHICKEYS-18082016

BxB||SEKAI HUNKAI||CRACKPAIR

ABAL. GARING. ATI ATI TYPO GANAS AS ALWAYS.

STORY ORIGINALLY MINE.

notes: yang (") itu sehun ya, yang (') itu jongin.

kalobtanda bacanya masih banyak ilang, typo. paham pahamin sendiri deh ya.

udah reupload lima kali leboh masih ilang. sedih aku tu :"

.

happy reading ^^

.

.

kita semua tau gak ada yang lebih nikmat dari nongkrong di kamar mandi ditemenin hape, headset, dan internet lancar. kalian pernah gitukan? enak ya? sehun juga ngerasain itu.

"lidi lidian gini, jongin bisanya demen setengah mampus"

"oh yuri nya emang cakep sih. nggak kurus kurus amat."

"wehee oppainya juga nggak kurus."

"gila kurus banget" sehun ngakak

"eh tapi cantik. sialan. udah ah." sehun nutup aplikasi yutup di hapenya. kalo nggak salah itung sehun udah streaming lebih dari tiga belas video esenesde, sebelumnya juga udah puas maen instagtam. ntar keterusan bisa berabe. berabe dihape luhan. soalnya sehun lagi nebeng tetring punya luhan. kok luhan baik banget? gak. luhan masih pelit as always sama si dedek. kepelitan si abang terhadap sehun yamng kemudian memotivasi sehun untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan. colong bentar mumpung si abang lagi ngebo ganteng. ngehehe

"telpon jongin lagi kali ya." keempat kalinya dari satu jam terakhir sehun nyoba nelpon jongin. lagi kangen. tapi lagi kere bensin juga. emang ngapel nggak butuh bensin? mau make angkot ya gimana ya, sayang parfum mahal. nyampe kamar jongin yang ada dia bau keringet anak sekolah. lagi jam pulang sekolah sih.

apa? mau ngatain sehun nggak modal? bodoamat. yang penting cogan. yang penting jongin sudah dipelukan. ngahahaha.

"kenapa gak Video call aja ya? iya video call." buruburu sehun matiin sambungan telponnya. hotspot disambung lagi, sehun mulai ribet nyambungin video call.

"Jongin lama amat ngangkat nya"

gak diangkat.

sehun sambungin lagi

masih gak diangkat lagi.

sambung lagi lah. pantang menyerah! merdeka!

tapi lama lama bosen juga. sehun nge _f_ _lat_. Di layar hapenya masih gambar muka ganteng dia sendiri. Belom ada gambar muka dekil dominasi manis punya si pacar.

sehun nyambungin lagi video callnya sama jongin buat ke sekiankali. Sekali lagi jongin gak angkat, sehun dapet amoy cantik (yakali cogan cuman dapet piring cantik)

Sehun merem. Kali aja dia melek langsung ada jongin didepan dia ga cuma di layar hape. Yakalo ditambah voucher kamar hotel berdua ya alhamdulilah. Sehun nggak nolak sama sekali.

Sayangnya pas sehun melek layarnya ga berubah, masih muka dia sendiri.

jongin lupa cara maen hape apa gimana sih? Biasanya hapenya ga pernah ditinggal"

...belom diangkat

. . . Masih nada sambung

. . . kok sehun mulai kawatir ya

. . . Jangan jangan jongin ma-

'APA?!'

"ANJING!"

-ti?

Oh nggak. Jongin idup. Kalo pun ada yang mati mungkin sehun. Sehun berasa mendadak serangan jantung. Kaget tiba tiba hapenya 'teriak' dengan penampakan muka jongin yang super _close up_.

'Ganggu mulu. Apaan?!'

"elah gue kangen kali jong"

Sehun manyun cakep.

Muka mengkeret jongin merenggang. 'manyunnya bisa jelekan dikit nggak? sebel juga gue liat lo cakep terus'

"ciyee" sehun ketawa ganteng.

"Itu apaan?"

'apa?'

"itu putih putih"

Muka jongin berubah, jadi panik panik unyu. matanya jadi campuran antara was was sama melas. bibirnya diem rapet.. Dia noleh belakang bentar. noleh kanan kiri. balik liat hape. 'becandanya ga lucu ih' _demi apa muka jongin kalo gini kok unyu. sialan._ sehun ngebatin liat muka jongin

"becanda apasih. Gak ada hantu, ada juga gak berani nongol. Tengsin kalah serem sama lo yang lagi sensi"

'bangsat'

"Itu putih putih dijidat apaan?"

View di hape sehun agak baikan karena jongin agak ngejauhin hapenya dari muka dia. Jongin senyum senyum bego sambil ngelus kain putih di jidatnya.

'oh ini.. lagi ngerjain tugas. Kata bang suho, di jepang percaya Kalo kepalanya diiket pake ginian terus didalemnya dikasih koin limaratusan, ntar otaknya bisa encer. Tugas gue cepet kelar deh'. kata jongin sambil senyum manis. sehun nepok jidat.

"Yatuhan punya pacar oon banget"

'Lo ngomong apa?!'

"Kagak. Tugas apaan?"

'Statistik hun. Gue ga bisa' muka jongin melas. Pasang mimik anak anjing minta disodomi.

"Ngerjain dari kapan?"

'Jam duabelasan kayanya. bangun tidur terus grepein folio. rajin kan?'

"Tiga jam belom kelar? Apanya yang tambah encer? Iya. Saking encernya otak lo meluber. Abis. Ilang"

Jongin manyun.

'Lo kalo cuma mau ngejekin gue mending nggak usah ngontak gue deh!'

Seketika jongin badmood sama sehun. Sengaja nggak matiin sambungannya. _Front camera_ hapenya sengaja dihadepin ke lembaran folio bergambar angka dan tabel.

"jong? Jong jangan ngambek! Oi! Gue kangen pacar gue kali. Jongin? Ya masa gue ngoceh sama kertas jong."

'Bodo! Noh liatin soal gue.'

Sehun diem. Yakali mo ngomong sama folio? Tau gitu mending telpon aja. Sayang kuota luhan.

"Lagian, kenapa nggak ngomong gue sih kalo emang nggak bisa? jangan ngambek dong"

layar hape sehun kembali berhiaskan wajah kusut hasil ena ena jongin feat. tugas statistik. jongin ketawa ngejek. 'ha-ha-ha. pake sok sokan mau bantu lo sempak badak. lo sama gue beda tipis begonya soal statistik.'

"njay, lagian gue nggak ngomong pengen bantu"

'sianying'

"kan ada bang luhan" sehun senyum najis. tapi ganteng. sialan.

'o iya ya. ada kakak ipar tikungable'

"bangsat. eh, kayanya ada yang beda deh jong" jongin diem. sehun juga.

'bentar gue pegel' gambar jongin gerak gerak gak karuan. jongin sibuk nyari posisi buat nyandarin hapenya. biar dia gak perlu repot megangin.

'udah, apaan?'

sehun masih diem. nyari yang beda dari layar hapenya. ah.. iya sehun tau.

"yaampun sayang, lo kunciran?"

'eh?'

nggak tau gara gara apa. apa karena sehun tiba tiba manggil dia sayang atau kuncir apel dirambutnya kenotice si pacar, rasanya jongin mendadak malu malu gugup gitu. jongin refleks aja nutup muka pake folionya. 'i-iya. Aneh ya?'

"kan, gue dikasih kertas lagi. Gak kok, lucu."

'kok lucu sih?'

"iya serius jadi lucu.. unyu gitu."

Kertas diturunin, jongin ngejamahin kuncir apel nya.

'masa?'

"iyaa. cuma sayang itu kain kafan bikin lo keliatan banyak begonya daripada lucunya"

'anjing'

"haha. Lucu kok.. tapi bener deh jong, itu kain nggak guna banget. Lepas ih."

'otak gue gak encer ntar'

"kalo mitosnya beneran harusnya lo udah selesai minimal separoh kali"

Muka jongin keliatan lagi mikir. 'iya ya'

"dibilang otak lo ilang juga"

'terus ajaa teruus. gue bego juga lo demen' jongin ngedumel. tangannya mulai nyopot iketan kainnya sambil manyun.

"si dekil mulai songong. eh eh yang, tadi gue nonton video klipnya esenesde yang."

'HA? iya?! cakep kan! cakep kan! yuri cakep kan!' bisa _moodswing_ gitu, tiba tiba jongin excited diajakin ngomong grup si mama kesayangan.

"iya iya iya terserah. tapi kayak lidi lidian. pada kurus kurang gizi tau"

'itu langsing!'

"alah sama aja"

'ih tapi yuri nggak kurus sehunn'

"iya. yuri doang. yang lain?"

'sunny juga gede. tetenya apalagi hehe'

"jongin mulutnyaa" jongin ngekek kecil.

"lagian gue nggak tau sunny yang mana. bodoamat. eh, tapi yang kurus ada yang cantik sih jong"

'ya yang mana? tadi ngomong pada kaya lidi lidian' jongin ngelempar muka bete.

"emang. itu yang rambutnya pendek yang di video genie kalo nggak salah. yang make kostum angkatan laut itu genie kan?"

'ooohhh! Yoona! iyalah cakep. visual!'

.

.

sampe sekian puluh menit berikutnya mereka ngomongin hal hal nggak jelas. mulai dari sehun yang kangen kangenan, esenesde, sampe diskon harga makanan monggu.

mulai capek ngoceh dan kehabisan bahan gosip, Dua duanya diem. Jongin balik liatin tugasnya, sehun nyantai nikamtin liat muka serius campur bingungnya jongin. Sampe kemudian..

"ALBINO DURHAKA! KELUAR LO. BALIKIN HAPE GUE!"

"mampus udah bangun"

Sehun kaget denger gedoran luhan dari luar pintu kamar mandi

'itu apaan?' tanya jongin yang belom mutusin sambungannya. "bukan apa apa yang. bukan apa apa" jawab sehun. Muka sehun panik bolak balik gantian natap layar hape sama pintu. "SEHUN! AWAS LO MAIN BAJAK MACEM MACEM LAGI. JONGIN GUE EMBAT!" _Anjir ngancemnya mantap jiwa._ Batin sehun. "iya elah, bentaran. Kagak gue apa apain juga"

'itu bang luhan ya? Dia kenapa?'

"gakpapa, bang luhan kesurupan" sehun jadi muter muter kamar mandi gak jelas.

'sehun lo dari tadi di kamar mandi? Boker ya?'

"nggak jong! Yaampun. Noh liat!" sehun nurunin view kameranya kearah kakinya. masih pake celana kan?

'lepas dong bang celananya' jongin masang muka seksoi

"sianying. jangan gitu. ntar dede gue kebangun beneran lo juga yang susah"

'kayak gue mau bantu nidurin aja'

"lo gak mau juga gue paksa" sehun meletin jongin

"OH SEHUN DEDEK GUE ATU ATUNYA. HAPE GUE CEPETAN. GUE DITUNGGUIN"

"iya iya sabar" sehun negelempar muka males ke arah pintu kamar mandi. "pelit amat sama adek sendiri, bentar ya jong, _bye!"_

'iya. dadah'

sambungan putus, sehun jalan cepet kearah pintu kamar mandi dengan muka sepet dan perasaan dongkol maksimal ke abangnya. gak enak kali ya nggak ngerecokin sehun pacaran. "noh. pinjem bentar juga." abis ngasih hape sehun main nyelonong ngelewatin luhan gitu aja. gak ada senyum, gak ada makasih. main langsung masuk kamar terus banting pintu.

luhan juga nggak perduli sehun mau jengkel kayak apa ke dia. jelas sehun yang salah. mau ngambek di kamar sambil ngempeng kek, mau uring uringan kek, mau mati ngambek juga terserah si adek. luhan lebih kawatir sama hapenya dari pada adeknya. begitu liat layar hapenya, satu notifikasi pesan secara gak tau diri nongol beserta isi pesan yang gak berperikemanusiaan.

 _paket internet bulanan anda aktif dengan sisa kuota 54990 kb_

 _sampai tanggal..._

luhan nggak sanggup lanjut baca.

intinya, berita duka.

baru isi kuota kemaren lusa. duka banget.

"SEHUN SIALAN LO PAKE APAAN HAPE GUE NJING?!" luhan frustasi didepan kamar mandi.

"mama! bang luhan ngomong jelek ma!" teriak sehun dari dalem kamarnya

"kakak mulutnya ya!"

"tapi sehun yang salah maa!"

"ngalah lah kak sama adeknya"

"kawinin luhan mah! mending luhan pindah ke rumah mertua!"

.

.

~end~

halo~ apdet yang ini dulu ya.. pendek pendek aja. yang panjang biar titit sehun aja. lagi mood ngetik mumpungan. langsung cus update kkk.

oh ya, mbak _**cute**_! sampe ripiyu berkali kal yaampuni ㅠㅠ maaf ya dosennya slowwwwwww update banget. tapi gak diskontinyu kok mbak ciyusanlah. cuma belom mood aja. maklum suka moody parah.

mbak _**ohkim94888**_ juga maaf bangettt. dibikin nagih terus. tapi exchangeable nya fix diskontinyu ㅠㅠ aku lupa terus mau nempel tulisan diskontinyu di summarynya. terimakasih sudah nunggu mwah.

terimakasih yang udah baca, review, fol and fav fanfic ini. peluk cium typ, yuri, canyol.

merdeka! mwah.


	5. bukan pesta piama

**ABSURD SERIES: BUKAN PESTA PIAMA**

 **TyposHickeys©**

 **Sekai/Hunkai**

 **beware of:**

 **BoyxBoy|Non Baku|wild Typo as always|humourless|sweetless|umpatan(?) tidak mengedukasi**

 **Happy reading!**

 **RnR!**

 **Ehehe**

 _Jumat, 18:30_

Lagi libur dong.

Hari ini hampir seharian sehun gak lepas sama sekali dari kerajaan kasurnya. Dari pagi tidur dan barusan bangun pas matahari udah gak keliatan. Tau tau melek main gelap aja. Sehun sempet ngirain doi diculik kedunia lain, terus bangun bangun di depannya ada cowo manis atau putrid putri kerajaan siluman ala ala cerita fantasy gitu. _Ya gimanaya,_ kalo ganteng kelewatan gini mah nagayal rada absurd juga halal. Ehehe.

Buka kamar, yang diliat sehun rumahnya bener bener mirip rumah angker. Sepi tak berpenghuni dan gelap gulita. Ceritanya bang luhan udah ada lima hari gak dirumah, lagi tugas. Terus dua hari lalu si bibi pulang kampung soalnya ibu si bibi lagi sakit. Kemaren mama sama papa Oh ke rumah si bibi buat nengokin doang- eh engga sih. mereka sekalian jalan-jalan berdua sampe… sampe… waktu yang tudak di tentukan.

 _Yah,_ Cukup tau.

Sehun? Sehun ga boleh ikutan soalnya jatah alpha dia buat matkul hari kamis udah mentok dan _beloved_ bokap nyokap gamau ngundur jadwal kepergian barang sehari aja. Alasannya takut keduluan malaikat yang nengokin ibunya bibi. _yakeleus_.

Alasan mama papanya yang jelas jelas ga jelas dan rada kurang ajar bikin jiwa anak bontot sehun yang ngambekan jadi _mode: on_.

' _Padahal sehari lagi gue libur loh.'_ Sehun ngedumel dalem ati. Bibirnya pake manyun manyun kemayu. _OOC_ lah pokoknya. inget inget trageditidak-diajaknya-dedek-sehun sambil nyalain lampu rumah.

dasar orang tua. Mau _second honeymoon_ aja banyak alasan.

' _perasaan gue juga ga pernah rese kalo mereka enaena'_

Jahat emang.

Kalo lagi dikampus sehun seringan mode gembel. Biar ala ala aktivis yekan. Biasanya jumat gini masih ada kelas sore terus balik malem gara gara temen sehun suka nyeretin ke warkop samping kampus. nongki gaje sampe malem. Mubazir waktu dan duit lah pokonya. Tapi, karena kemaren temen temen sepergembelan sehun lagi kesetanan voucher diskon starbak, sesekali mereka nyoba nongkrong di warkop berpayung pantai ijo itu. Niat nya pergi berenam, beli tiga biar dapet gratis tiga. Bayarnya patungan satu berdua. Eh namanya manusia, suka khilaf. Maksud hati Cuma segelas eh pantat gak mau diajak balik, perut minta ngeborong dagangan starbak.

Mampus, balik pada kere. Rasain.

Untung dompet sehun ketinggalan pas itu, kalo nggak kartu kredit sehun bisa jadi mangsa temen temen bedebahnya yang suka dalil 'traktir dulu, besok ganti gue yang traktirin'. Kita semua tau tentu saja itu mitos belaka.

Sekali lo nyangguin traktiran maka sampai tujuh generasi berikutnya anak cucu lo bakal dijadiin _bos_ alias tukang traktir. Percayalah.

Dan kalo sampe itu kejadian, alamat nggak bisa jajanin jongin kalo pengen foya foya bareng. Harga diri dong lo yang nembak, pas sekalinya pacaran elo yang dijajanin.

Ya, tuhan dan pertolongannya memang benar adanya. Puji tuhan.

o0o

Makan: check.

Ngankat jemuran: check.

Mandi: check.

Boker: check.

Terus ngapain lagi tolong~

sehun balik gulung gulungan gak jelas di kamar. Gabut juga di rumah sendirian gini. mentok banget rasanya. Dari bangun Cuma buka instagram, Scroll, Tutup. Buka asefem, ngejawab ask para maba degem bentar, tutup lagi. Pindah yutup, tapi gak lagi mood streaming. Masa mau bobo lagi? Capek ngebo.

 _ **Drrrtt**_

 _ **Line: you have a new message**_

Akhirnya.. ada yang ngechat. :')

Kenapa tadi gak kepikiran buka line hmmzz

' _Tau tau Cuma BCan oa banting juga nih hape'_ batin sehun. Ikon ijo muda di tap.

 _Waw_. Sehun tercengang, ramai ternyata.

Yang oa, yang grup kelas, grup komunitas, dan.. jongin.

Iya. Jongin.

Yatuhan..

Kenapa sehun lupa kalo punya pacar manis satu ini. _Maafkeun yang._

Oyajelas punya jongin dulu dong.

 **Line**

 **KJI:**

 **(12.20) Hun jalan yuk**

 **(12.45) Hun?**

 **Mau gak?**

 **Kalo nggak gue ajakin baek aja.**

 **Woi.**

 **(13.21) sehun ayo jalan jalan ~**

 ***insert emoji please***

 **Sehun.**

 **Se**

 **Hun**

 **Ping!**

 **P**

 **P**

 **P**

 ***videocall missed***

 ***voice call missed***

 **(13.30) *voice call missed**

 ***voice call missed***

 **(13.38) read anj.**

 **S**

 **E**

 **H**

 **U**

 **N**

 **Ma**

 **U**

 **G**

 **A**

 **K**

 **?**

 **(14.10) gue gk tau knp lo ngacangin gue kyk gini. perasaan gue gk macem2, gk godain maba, gak nyepik bang luhan, hapusin data jelly blast lo juga ennga.**

 **Salah apa gue?**

 **Bicarain baek baek jangan maen diemin gini**

 _Anju si ayang kenapa langsung sinetron deh_

 **Hun )):**

 **Kenapa jatohnya gue kaya mbak mbak mau dipoligami -_-**

 _Nah kan yang._

 **(14.13) serah**

 **(15.00) oke, gue jalan sama baek. Samlikum.**

 **(18.03) sehuuun**

 **Gue dikacangin beneran nih?**

 **Lo sibuk aa sih dikampus?**

 **^apa**

 **(19.00) kata mino fakultas lo diliburin hari ini.**

 **Terus lo seharian kemana?!**

 **Sama soapa?!**

 **^siapa?!**

 **KENAPA NGACANGIN GUE?!**

 ***voice call missed***

 ***voice call missed***

 ***voice call missed***

 ***insert emoji angry face***

 **(20.15) kutil anoa jawab gue!**

' _mampus. Ndoro putri ngamuk.'_

Kalo udah gini biasanya gak mempan kalo Cuma di chat. Itu hape yang dipake jongin bisa pecah layarnya saking emosinya kalo ngetik chat.

Telpon dah.

Siap siap jantung dulu. Fyuhh

' _HALOH! HEH! TAPIR ALBINO! ENAK YA ABIS MAIN AMA SEREPAN SAMPE NGACANGIN GUE SEHARIAN? KEMANA AJA?!'_

Kan.. untung kuat nih jantung. Untung sayang juga sama yang di telpon. " yang sabar. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, minum aer dulu, ucapkan salam dan senyum. Tidak baik menja-"

' _bacot. Jawab pertanyaan gue anjing'_

"gusti nu agung sayang.. Kaga, seharian dirumah ngebo yang.. barusan melek tadi. Ini juga baru main hape"

' _basi'_

"serius yang. yakali gue selingkuh. Punya lo satu gini aja nggak karuan ngurusnya"

' _orang gue juga kadang nggak keurus sama elo'_

" nah! Eheh. Yakan. makanyaa. Gimana bisa selingkuh coba guenya. Abis bobok seharian tadi suer. Tuh bantal gue masih ada pulau nya kalo mau ngecek. Cium dah iler gue."

' _dih'_

"biasanya juga tukeran iler yang hehe."

'…'

Taruhan muka jongin sekarang merah. Bayangin doang udah seneng-seneng bangga. Wkwk.

"makanya percaya sama gue."

' _hmm'_

"malu ya?" sehun ngakak

' _apaan nggak dih'_

"haha. Eh yang, udah balik apa masih jalan sama baekhyun?"

' _masih di luar'_

"kok nggak ada suaranya baekhyun? Biasanya tuh curut suka rese kalo gue telpon elo"

' _baekhyun ngilang. Tadi bilangnya Nyari bandu yang bisa nyala gitu kayak yang pernah dibawa ponakan lo. Tau deh buat paan.'_

"emang lo lagi dimana?"

' _lagi di taman. Tadi mau pulang udahan.'_

"oh.. yaudah ntar baliknya tiati."

' _iyaa'_

"mmm.. yaudah ntar kalo udah sampe chat ya hehe"

' _iya bawel'_

Telpon mati.

Sehun senyum bahagia.

Kegabutan sudah sirna entah kemana rasanya.

Haah~ indahnya punya tambatan hati.. eaa asek.

Etapi.

Daripada sehun gabut semaleman, tidur hanya berteman bantal guling dan seperangkatnya. Kenapa nggak minta tidurin jongin aja? Eh, temenin tidur sama jongin maksudnya.

Iya deh. Kan gunanya punya pacar biar ada yang ngangetin dan diangetin. Ehehe.

Chat. Cuss.

 **Line**

 **Me: yang**

 **Me: kok blm ngechat gue?**

 **KJI: kan tadi bilangnya 'kalo udah sampe chat gue'**

 **KJI: lah gue berangkat aja belom**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Me: lama amat. Ngaps sih?**

 **KJI: tau dah, si bekyun gk balik balik.**

 **Me: lah?**

 **KJI: apa dia nyasar ya?**

 **KJI: atau di culik? Tuh anak kan bodinya diabawah rata rata manusia sehat pada umumnya.**

 **Me: baek, lo dikatain jongin. Wkk**

 **Me: SS jgn?**

 **KJI: kompor anj ((:**

 **Me: bayaran tutup mulut dong**

 **KJI: pemerasan merupakan salah satu tindak pidana ((:**

 **Me: padahal ena ):**

 **KJI: g baca.**

 **Me: wkwkwk**

 **Me: gimana nih biaya tutup mulutnya**

 **KJI: anjir diterusin**

 **Me: gue dramain nih**

 **Me: musuhan sama bekyun loh ntar**

 **Me: ntar gak ada yang diajakin nyanyi lagu snsd loh**

 **KJI: mau apa sih yang gk pake belibet ah**

 **Me: ehehe**

 **Me: mau kamu.**

 **Me: tidur rumah aku ya?**

 **KJI: ?**

 **KJI: dadakan gini?**

 **Me: aku sendirian yang dirumah dari kemaren ): bang luhan tugas, mama papa keluar kota gatau sampe kapan.**

 **Me: gabut ):**

 **Me: makanya tadi ngebo seharian**

 **Me: ))):**

 **Me: lagian besok libur**

 **Me: mau dong.. aku sendirian sumpah yang. Kamu gak kasihan? Kamu gak pengen nenenin aku?**

 **KJI: sehun!**

 **Me: ^nemenin**

 **Me: typo yawlooh ToT**

 **KJI: gimana ya..**

 **KJI: *insert emoji smirk***

 **Me: ntar kita marathon drama. Kamu yang pilih dramanya**

 **KJI: …**

 **Me: wifi rumah udah lancar kok yang. Kenceng banget nih dari tadi.**

 **KJI: hm…**

 **Me: besok kita jalan. Terserah kamu kemana.**

 **KJI: ummm..**

 **Me: aku bayarin**

 **KJI: oke deal :D**

 **Me: -_-**

 **Me: dasar**

 **KJI: :D**

 **Me: eh bekyun gk usah dibawa mari yang. Balikin dulu.**

 **KJI: iya~ :***

 **Me: (/^/)**

 **KJI: wkakakaka**

 **KJI: aku mau sampe rumah bekyun. Ntar bukain.**

 **Me: apanyaa? :v**

 **KJI: gerbang -_-**

 **Me: wkakaka :p**

Nggak ada setengah jam abis ngabarin, jongin nyampe di rumah sehun. rumah baekhyun sama sehun emang nggak jauh sih. Beda komplek doang. Jalan kaki juga bisa. Masuk kamar sehun jongin agak heran kamar sehun nggak pecah pecah banget kondisinya. Biasanya kalo siang-siang jongin kesini pasti kaya kapal pecah. Niatnya maen malah jadi ngeberesin kamar sehun ujung-ujungnya kecapean terus bobok bareng sampe abis magrib. Tapi ini tumbenan meja masih rapi. Tas nyentel, baju digantung, Cuma kasur doang yang berantkan.

"tumbenan gak kayak kapal pecah?"

sehun jadi ikutan observasi kamarnya sendiri. " iya ya. Mendingan. Oh.. kan gue tinggal ngebo yang. Makanya nggak ada yang berantakin." Sehun nyengir, Jongin manggut manggut. "eh aku belom ngomong mamaku loh kalo bobo disini. Hapeku mati." kata jongin sambil nyolokin charger hape. Sehun ngibasin tangan ala bos gede. "aku telponin mama mertua abis ini" jawab sehun sambil mencetin hapenya.

Selesai ngizinin jongin ke mama mertua sehun deketin jongin sambil ngendus ngendus.

"yang mandi gih. Bau martabak telor lo."

"anjir masa?" jongin ngendusin ketek sendiri. sehun nyengir. "nggak sih hehe. Ya mandi aja sih elah" jongin gak ngegubris malah banting badan kekasur. "jongin mandi."

"iya elah. Entar"

"keburu tidur lo"

"enggak gue belom ngantuk" jongin ngelirik bantal yang dia tidurin terus diendusin. "anjir beneran bau iler" bantal dilempar jauh jauh.

"hehe. kan dibilang ga percaya sih"

"allohuakbar mandi kim jongin!"

"iya oh sehun. lesehan bentar!"

"apaan, lima menit juga udah ngorok."

"…"

"ngin.."

Nyuruh mandi ke jongin sama ke anak TK emang nggak ada beda, sama sama seret bener suruh mandi.

"mandi nggak?"

"apa gue mandiin aj-" belum kelar sehun ngomong, mukanya udah ditimpuk kaos yang barusan dipake jongin. Yang punya kaos udah nyelonong kekamar mandi.

"yang! Kaos sama anduk dong" teriak jongin dari kamar mandi.

"sempak juga nggak?" sehun nyautin

"nggak usah. Kegedean."

Dalam hati, sehun nggak sadar ngerasa bangga.

oOo

ditempat tidur sehun ada jongin yang lagi nungging antusias depan laptop sehun. Napsu banget milih bakal calon tontonan. Sementara di belakang jongin, sehun juga lagi antusias. Antusias napsuin pantat jongin.

"enaknya nonton film apa drama?"

"nontonin kamu nungging"

"ha?" jongin nengok belakang dengan muka polos. Gak kedenger tadi sehun ngomong apa. Sehun nelen ludah. Salah fokus duh.

"a-ah, serah yang. Uh, upin ipin juga sok. Kan nurut kamu tadi" jongin balik ngadep laptop. Akhirnya jongin milih buat nonton drama duyung duyungan. _legend of the blue sea_. "nonton ho joonjae hehehe" katanya. Abis ngatur playlist, jongin nyari posisi enak. Dia bobo an sambil bantalan perut sehun. "geseran kebawah dikit juga nggak papa loh yang" sehun senyum bego

"AW!" teriak sehun. Tititnya abis ditampol jongin.

Dua episode awal jongin gak berhenti ketawa liat tingkah si duyung yang bego. nggak sadar doi juga kadang suka gajelas. Sebelas dua belas kayak yang lagi diketawain. Sehun yang sebenernya bukan maniak drama juga ketawa sesekali. Tapi banayakan senyum gara-gara liat ketawanya jongin yang lepas kayak nggak ada orang yang bisa denger. _Kayak ada manis manisnya._

"yang gak niat order apa gitu?" kode jongin sambil nunggu episode selanjutnya keputer. Sehun peka kok, peka banget. "pizza aja ya biar nggak nyampah" sehun nyari hapenya. Jogin ngangguk-ngangguk. Penting makan. "yagusti ganteng banget" muka jongin kayak terpesona gitu. Ini pujian buat kesekian setelah dua episode keputer. Denger pacar muji orang lain kok sehun rasanya sepet "siapa ganteng ?". "itu om lee minho" jongin jawab santai. Nggak ngurusin jidat sehun udah kayak ditulisin 'cemburu' gede gede. Nggak tau emang lagi nggak peka keadaan apa emang lagi rese sama sehun.

Jongin nengok belakang, liatin muka sehun terus ketawa kecil. Bibir sehun yang manyun dia cium. "aelah gak usah cembokur. Tuh alis udah kaya produk sulaman gagal. Gandeng tuh." Sehun _stay_ ngambek. Malah makin ngejadi mukanya makin nekuk. Gantengnya hampir ilang. Ganti kawaii kawaii tusukable. Jongin ngakak liat muka sehun. "gue sodok juga nih kalo muka lo tetep gitu". Sehun balik liat jongin. "cium lagi" sehun ngerengek. jongin senyum, bibir sehun dia kecup. Jongin liatin muka sehun, terus dia senyum lagi.

Bibir sehun dia cium lembut.

"yakali gue naksir sama orang yang kenal gue aja kagak. Apalagi mukanya mirip gue. Nggak lah" kata jongin setelah ciumannya selesai.

"Siapa mirip elo?"

"lee minho"

Ganti sehun yang ngakak. "mirip apaan anjir". Jongin jadi kesel. Sampe niat banget nge _pause_ pas bagian wajah lee minho di _close up._ Laptopnya diangkat dijejerin sama wajahnya. "liatin baik baik. Mirip tau" sehun berenti ngakak. Laptop balik ditaroh bawah. "pesekan lo jauh" katanya sambil narik idung jongin sampe jongin jatoh diatas tubuh sehun Kepala jongin nempel di dada sehun. Jongin hampir sesek karena sehun langsung pelukin dia kenceng.

oOo

box pizza udah kosong, dua botol koka kola juga abis. Sisa potongan pizza terakhir yang masih betah di tangan jongin dan satu botol air dingin. Jongin? Jongin focus mewekin adegan ho joonjae sama bapaknya. Sehun jadi gemes liat pizza yang teronggok tak berdaya di tangan jongin. Pengen dimakan. Punya dia abis dari tadi soalnya. "yang itu mau dimakan nggak? Kalo nggak aku abisin." Jongin masih sesenggukan "punya gue. Gak boleh" jawabnya sambil ngelapin air mata. "yakalo gitu cepet dimakan. Entar jatoh kena sprei" _kalo nggak kasih gue aja._ Akhirya jongin ngunyah sambil sesenggukan.

Belum sampe tamat ternyata mata jongin nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya doi ketiduran disamping sehun. Sehun geleng geleng. Jorok dasar. Bibir jongin masih ada belepotan topping pizza. Mana belom sikat gigi lagi. Nggak mungkin banget sehun bangunin jongin. Karena sekali pacarnya ketiduran pasti nggak bakal kebangun sampe dia cape tidur. Sehun ambil tissue basah dilaci nya. tissue bersih kok ga bekas macem-macem. Bibir jongin dibersihin pelan takut ganggu jonginnya. Tangan jongin juga dia bersihin.

Abis beresin laptop, cuci kaki sama sikat gigi juga udah akhirnya sehun juga siap siap tidur disebelah jongin yang udah melungker kaya janin. Liat jongin pake kaos putih polos sama celana pendeknya.. _'jadi pengen nidurin'._ Sehun cepet cepet gelengin kepala. Langsung ngelus dada sambil tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

' _astaghfirllah sehun dosa.'_

Sehun langsung nyruduk jongin. Peluk kenceng. Jongin jadi guling. sehun merem rapet-rapet pengen cepet bobo.

.

.

.

 _A/N:_

 _Apa kabar? :v_

 _Kayak biasa, pendek pendek unfaedah wkwk. Gak ada konflik gak ada apa. Cuma gaje gajean sekai aja hehe_

 _Typo nya masih tidak tertolong ya?Tau nih bisa kronis . mohon maaf ehe._

 _jadi ke indo indoan gini ganggu gak sih?_

 _Hina hina direview gapapa loh. Gabayar kok wkaka._

 _Dadah!_


End file.
